Luna
by EMBER DAUGHTER OF FRIEZA
Summary: Luna was an orphan with no friends and has been called a freak her whole life, she is soon adopted by the Sumdac family and little does she know that this will change everything forever. (Please give me helpful advice and no hateful comments)
1. Chapter 1: New life

"Luna! Get up, todays your adoption!" Mrs. Sunny said happily, I growled and forced myself out of bed, it was Sunday and I really didn't care if I got adopted or not anymore. I have been adopted ten maybe fifteen times in my life and have always been brought back, I lost count at nine and I lost my hope at that number as well, I always thought it was either the way I acted or because of my robotic parts. For as long as I can remember I've always had robot arms and legs, I used to hate them cause no one could take them off plus people made fun of me for them but when I turned sixteen I looked at myself in the mirror and realized that I was special, the cool part about them is that they come with energy blasters that I shot from my palms. I got dressed in my black long sleeved shirt, my blue jeans and gloves, even though the Sumac's know about my robotics doesn't mean I want to share them with the world, I got packed last night so I have everything ready, once I grabbed my music and my mother's light blue heart crystal necklace I was ready to go. They're waiting down stairs, their names are Issac Sumdac, my new father, and Sari Sumdac, my new sister, their name's are very popular in the city. Once we get in the car I plugged my ear buds in, shut my eyes and hummed my favorite song by Evanescence, I imagined myself on stage singing, we got there quick so I only got to listen to two songs. "Well here we are, home sweet home!" Sari said with delight, the building was massive, we went inside and Issac showed me my room, it was amazing! It looked like the forest, which I love, "if you need anything Sari and I are down the hall"

"Thank Is-I mean dad" he nodded his head and left, I started to unpack my things untill I heard a knock at my door, "Luna, it's Sari. Can I come in?" I opened the door and let her in, "sooo...like your room?"

"It's better than my old ones" I chuckled, "old ones?" I tensed up, I was uncomfortable talking about my failed adoptions, she sat next to me as she saw me tense up. "Hey it's okay, we're sisters now so you can tell me anything" she took my robotic hand, "you...care...you actually care..." I whispered, she smiled and gave me a bracelet with a charm of two sisters hugging each other, "sisters care and protect each other" she beamed another smile and I hugged her tight, "thank you..." I started to cry but had a smile on my face. "Oh! I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?"

"Yeah! At one of our old warehouses!" She started to pull me along and we got on a bus, I got some strange looks from people but I ignored them, when we got to the warehouse we went inside and it was pitch black, "Sari! I can't see anything!" I heard murmuring and the voices didn't belong to, Sari. I shut my eyes and used my other senses which I trained to be at my peak, I followed the voices and started to smell...cake? The lights flickered on and so did my eyes, I saw Sari with some giant robots, I pulled Sari behind me and went into attack position, "woah! Luna, it's okay these are my friends!" I looked at her then at the robots then back at Sari. I nodded my head and left my stance, "Luna this is Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Prowl and Optimus. They're the Autobots, guys this is my new big sister, Luna"

"Nice to meet you Luna! I'm Bumblebee!" he tried to shake my hand but I refused, "sorry I'm not a big fan on hand shakes..." I didn't want anyone to know about my 'condition', "Luna...it's okay they wont hurt you, you can show them" she looked at me with those pleading eyes, "fine" I pulled off my gloves and rolled up my sleeves, they stared in awe except for Prowl, "h-how is that possible?" Ratchet asked as if his knowledge on humans just shattered to pieces. I shrugged my shoulders, "I have no idea, my legs and feet are like this too" his jaw dropped to the floor, "how long have you had your robotic parts?" Prowl asked very intrigued, "when my mom was alive she told me that I was born with them"

"Fascinating" I clutched my mother's necklace thinking of her, "well it's nice to welcome you to the team, Luna" Optimus said proudly, my stomach started to growl, "are you hungry, Luna?" Bee asked, "very"

"Then let's dig in!" Sari yelled, we rushed over to the table and began to stuff ourselves, once we we're done dad called and asked us to come home, we said our goodbyes and headed home.

**FOUR MONTHS LATER...**

I was meditating as the visions of good and evil clashed in my mind, "hey Luna!" I got shot out of my brain and into the real world because Sari interrupted my peace, I sighed, "yes Sari?"

"We're gonna be late to see the bots" I looked at the clock, "man, it got late!" Me and Sari got on my new motorcycle and drove to the warehouse, we saw the bots celebrating when we got there, "hey guys! what's with the cheering?"

"Oh hey Luna! We're just celebrating cause we caught, Blitzwing" Bulk cheered, I heard of Blitzwing before but never saw him in person so my curiosity got the better of me and I went into the holding cells, when I got there I saw him in recharge so I just sat down and started to hum. My heart was beating fast when I saw him wake up, he was complaining about how the bots had taken him down but then looked over in my direction and gave me a confused look, "are you Blitzwing?"

"Vhat does it matter to jou, inzect?!" Hothead yelled, "it was just a question!" He was shocked, probably cause I stood my ground, "oooo! Zhis onez fisty! I like her!" Random purred and I blushed, then Icy came out, "vhat'z jour name?"

"Luna"

"Luna, vhat vas zhat zound jou vere making?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean this?" I start to hum again, "yez! Zhat vas it!" Random said very happy and clapped, I bowed and giggled, "zo vhat'z zhat called?" Icy asked "it's called humming, it's when you sing with your mouth closed" "Can jou zing vor me?"

"Well...I'm not that good..."

"Pleeeeaaaazzzzeeee?!" Random begged, "alright" I sighed giving in, I played the instrumental version of 'Hello' by Evanescence on my i-pod and started to sing.

"Playground school bell rings again, rain clouds come to play again. Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to, hello. If I smile and don't believe soon I know I'll wake from this dream. Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken. Hello, I'm living for you so you can hide, don't cry. Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping, hello, I'm still here. All that's left of yesterday..."

The music stopped and Blitz started clapping, "jou have a beautiful voice" Icy said and I blushed, "thanks Blitz. Hey, when do you think they're gonna come get you?" "Oh, not vor a vhile...probaly one Earth month" I smiled. I made a promise to Blitz to come when I could, I spent the rest of the day with him talking about our lives.


	2. Chapter 2: Switching sides

**Chapter 2: Switching sides**

A month has passed and I have kept my promise with Blitzwing. He's very sweet, funny and I think I'm starting to develop feelings for him, I head over to the base without Sari cause she's sick and as soon as I get there I see new bots...oh no! They must be here for Blitz! I run to the cells without anyone seeing me, "Blitz! Are you in here?!"

"Luna? Zhat jou?" I run to his cell and break down in tears, "vhat'z vrong, fraulein?"

"They're here Blitz! They're here to take you away!" Icy looks at me saddened cause of what's gonna happen, "Luna...I..." he's at a loss for words as I just keep crying, "Luna, I don't vant to leave jou..." suddenly we hear a door open, "Luna, hide!" Icy whispers, "but-"

"Just do it!" Hothead yells in a whisper and I nod my head in agreement, thanks to Prowl's lessons and my robotic legs I hide in the rafters, "Well, well, if it isn't Blitzwing"

"Zential, Optimuz..." Icy says trying to hold the others back, the bot known as Sential unlocks the cell and puts cuffs on him, "hahahaha! Are ve playing copz now? hahahaha!" Random says trying his best to annoy Sential, suddenly he throws a punch at Blitz and sends him flying into the ground. I let out a loud gasp and only prime heard me but luckily he didn't see me, "that'll teach you a lesson!"

"No it didn't!"

"Why you!" he hits Random repedatly and I start to cry, I can't take it anymore! I silently jump down and hide in the shadows, "hahahahaha!" Random's scared, I can tell..."STOP IT!" I scream and reveal myself, they all look at me very shocked, "P-Please just stop..."

"Luna! I told jou to hide!" Hothead yells, "I'm sorry Blitz but I couldn't see you hurt anymore..."

"Luna..." Icy says softly, Sential throws Blitzwing on the ground and comes closer, "so your the organic Prime's team was talking about" I look at him very angry, "you don't look like much, you look stupid and weak" okay now my bloods starting to boil, "just like Blitzwing"

"THAT'S IT!" I start to advance on him, "listen hear you bucket of bolts! I'm not weak nor stupid and nethier is Blitz! He's the most kindest, most sweetest, most generous, most respectful mech I have ever met! You have no right to judge me or him untill you've lived our lives!" I back him into a corrner and have him cowering in fear, "you are nothing! You hear me?! Your the weak one!"

"Call her off Prime! Call her off!"

"Luna! Calm down!" I snarl at Prime, "why should I?!"

"Cause it's an order!"

"Perhapes you haven't truly understood me yet..." I rip off my gloves and shoot Prime which knocked him out, "I don't take orders from anyone!" I then shoot Sential who also gets knocked out and I release Blitz, "ah! Zo good to move again!" An alarm goes off, "Luna, come vith me" he offers me his servo and I take it, he puts me on his shoulder and we escape in the knick of time. He puts me in his cockpit and we fly off, "Luna...how did jou zhoot energy out of jour hands?"

"That my friend is something I can't explain..."

"Awww, vhy not?" Random whines, I take a deep breath and rip the sleves off my shirt, "j-jour a techno-organic?!" Icy says shocked, "what's a techno-organic?"

"It's an organic zhat's half robot...vhy didn't jou tell me?"

"Cause people usally leave me or make fun of me cause I'm different" we stop by the mines and he transformes so that I end up in his servo, "Luna...I vould never leave jou or think jour a freak" we walk into the mines, I'm hiden behind Blitzwing's back, "lord Megatron! I'm home!" Random sings, "Blitzwing! Where have you been?! We all thought you were offlined!"

"F-Forgive me zir but I vas captured by the Autobotz and couldn't get the comlink vorking" Icy says very teriffied, "very well...what's behined your back, Blitzwing?" Random came out, "zhat'z an eazy queztion!" He then reaveled me and switched back to Icy, "zhiz techno-organic freed me and could be a great aziet" Megatron rasied an eye rige at me, "what can she do?"

"Vell...zhe hazen't reached her full potential jet, but zhe can do lotz of ztuff"

"Like what?"

"Zhe vill zhow jou" Blitzwing put me down, "Oh, ztarzcream!" Random sang, I heard someone stomping angerly towards us, it was Starscream, "Blitzwing?! What do you want?!" Starscream turned his attention to me, "what's that filthy organic doing here?" He picked me up by the back of my shirt, I crossed my arms and he started to swing me from side to side, "you better stop that..."

"Or what, fleshy?"

"Or else I'll beat the scrap out of you!" I growled and my eyes turned red, he laughed like a mad mech, "you? You couldn't hurt me! Your just an organic that's weak!" I then kicked him in the jaw and he went flying, I landed on my feet and unleashed my claws, "DON'T CALL ME WEAK!" He got up and tried to grab me but I was too fast, then I jumped up and blasted him in the chest knocking him out. I looked back at Megatron and he looked surprised, "vhat did I tell jou zir? Iz zhe good or vhat?"

"She is very good, but is she loyal to our cause?"

"Yes...I am" I said before Blitz could answer, "very well, what is your name my dear?"

"Luna" Megatron looked shocked when I said my name but then he looked at my necklace, "where did you get that necklace?"

"My mother...before she died..." He looked sadened, "I think you'll be very valueable for our cause, will you join us?"

"...Yes" Megatron nodded his helm, "Blitzwing, make sure she get's a proper room and do not disturb me, I will be recharging" he said walking away.


	3. Chapter 3: One month later

**ONE MONTH LATER...**

Megatron told me to come to the central room right away, he said he had something important to tell me. Once I got there I saw him sitting on his throne, "lord Megatron" I bowed, "hello Luna..." he was avoiding my gaze, "is something wrong my lord?" He cleared his throat and was still avoiding my gaze, "do you remember when I took a sample of your blood?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Well...it seems that we found out who your birth father is"

"You know who he is?!"

"Yes, also it seems that your father is Cybertronian and he is still online"

"Please, tell me who he is!" He handed me the test results, I was shocked..."I'll leave you alone for a bit so you can take it all in and-" I ran up to him and hugged his ankle, he picked me up with his servo and held me close without crushing me, "I missed you dad"

"I missed you too, Luna" dad called everyone into the room and told them of what just happened. All their jaws hung open and Starscream almost fainted which made me laugh. Today I was in practice room with Blitz, we were sparring and I was winning, I threw one last punch and he fell on his back, "hov do jou alvays get me on zhe ground?" Icy said trying to get up. I pounced on top of him on all fours and thanks to the weight in my metal arms and legs I had him pinned, "let me go!" Hothead yelled, I actually liked having him pinned to the ground...made me feel powerful, "no" I smirked playfully, "Luna, jou let me go now or I'll make jou pay!" Hothead was getting more furious, he looked so handsome when he was angry, "but I don't wanna let you go" he tilted his head in confusion and switched to Icy, "vhat do jou mean?" I blushed and got off him, "I-I didn't mean anything by it" I crossed my arms and avoided his gaze, "Luna? Iz zomething wrong?"

"It's nothing..." I unfolded my arms and walked out of there with my head hung low, I went into my room and tried to sleep but someone started knocking on my door, "Luna? May I come in?" It was dad, "sure, it's open!" He came in with a grin on his face, "Luna, I have a surprise for you"

"You do?"

"Yes it's in the lab, would you like to see it?"

"Heck yeah!" I followed him to the lab to see a giant machine with Shockwave, "lord Megatron" Shockwave bowed, "ah, and mistress Luna. A pleasure to see you both" he bowed in my direction, "is the machine ready, Shockwave?"

"Yes my lord" father turned his attention to me, "Luna, this machine can turn you into a full blood Cybertronian, but I will only let you do this if you are willing to be one of us" my eyes went wide, "now the question is, will you?" I shut my eyes and thought about it, "I will" I said very excited but yet frightened. Shockwave hooked me up to the machine and took the crystal heart from my necklace, he said it was the only way to power the device, he then put it in and turned it on. The thing started to make noises and I felt a sharp pain in my heart that spread through out my body, I let out a scream of pain and I saw a blinding white light, I then saw someone I thought I would never see again, mom. She had white flowing dress, white wings, a halo, her black curls and icy blue eyes, "I love you Luna" she said as she disappeared along with the light. I woke up in my bed and walked over to the mirror, I let out a scream.

**(SORRY IF THIS WAS SHORT! I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER!)**


	4. Chapter 4 I can speak German if you like

I let out scream, I didn't look human anymore! I heard a knock on my door, "Luna? Are you okay?" It was father again, "I'm fine father"

"May I come in?"

"You may" the door opened and in came dad with a smile on his faceplate, "did you like your surprise?" I nodded my helm yes and returned my attention back to the mirror, "the machine did a good job...do the others know about my transformation?"

"They do not, would you like to show them?"

"Yes" he called every one into the central room where we we're waiting and I hid in the shadows cause I wanted it to be a surprise. Once everyone was in there I waited for dad to introduce me, "now I would like to present my child Luna" I stepped out and everyone starred in awe, especially Blitz, "now I have other news to share, we have found a large supply of energon and I want Luna and Blitzwing to retrieve it before the Autobot's get to it first, understood?"

"Understood, lord Megatron" Blitzwing and I flew to the site, I already had a vehicle mode which was a fighter jet. Once we landed we scanned the area for the bots and found none, we went inside the cave and saw energon crystals poking out of the walls, "there muzt be at leazt a hundred" Icy said a little surprised, "let's just get these out of here" we grabbed all the crystals and lugged them outside, "that'z the lazt of them"

"Good job Blitz, now let's get them back to base" just we we're going to fly off we heard the wirling of blasters, "freeze!" I knew that voice...it was Prime, we were quickly surrouned by the others, "hey Blitz brain! Who's that? Your femme-friend?!" Said Bee taunting Blitz, "z-zhe not my femme-friend! Zhe'z juzt a friend!" Hothead yelled and I felt my spark start to hurt...I'm just a friend to Blitzwing? Is that all I really am? I didn't show my look of hurt instead all I showed was a look of anger as my blue optics turned to red, just like they did when I was human. Prowl started to back away with a look of fear, "Prowl? What's wrong?" Prime said confused, "t-that's no ordinary femme...that's Luna!" Everyone's optics went wide, how did he now?! "Prowl that can't be Luna, Luna is a human not a Cybertronian" Ratchet said trying to calm Prowl down, "but her optics are just like Luna's eyes! They went from blue to red!" I started to back away, "Luna? Is that you?" Bee asked frightened, "fraulein, I think ve zhould go"

"Your not going anywhere!" Prowl yelled as he came charging at me, we transformed and flew off with the energon just in the nick of time. Once we got back father congratulated us and I headed off to the training room, I started to destroy the drones one by one to blow off some steam, the thing Blitzwing said before would not leave my processer. How could he think of me as just a friend!? My spark was really hurting now, I want to be more than just Blitzwing's friend! I heard the door open and in came Random singing, I just rolled my optics and continued to slash the drones with my claws, "ooo! It'z zeemz zomeone iz angry"

"Not in the mood Random..."

"Oh come on, it waz juzt a joke"

"I said I'm not in the mood!" I yelled at him and saw him back up frightened, "don't jell at me!" Hothead yelled back, "you're the reason I'm mad therefore I will yell at you!" I yelled and threw one of the dead drones at him, he dogged it, "calm dovn, Luna and tell me vhat ve did vrong" my eyes turned back to blue and I finally showed him my look of hurt...oh Blitz, if only you knew..."I'm sorry..."

"It'z okay, Luna juzt tell uz vhatz vrong" Icy said trying his best to not set me off, "you...you wouldn't understand..." he came closer, our faceplate's we're only mear inches apart, "Luna...pleaze, juzt tell me"

"I...I...I like you..."

"Like a friend?" I shook my helm no, "then hov do jou like me?" I kissed his lips and ran out of there, "Luna!" Icy yelled my name and I locked myself in my room. I'm such an idiot!

_(Icy's P.O.V.)_ (_Icy_) (**Hothead**) (Random) _"Ve're zuch dummkopfs (Idiots)!"_

**"Vho jou calling a dummkopf (Idiot)!?"**

"Her lipz tazte good!"

_"Vould jou two juzt zhut up?! The femme ve love juzt confezzed that zhe lovez uz back!"_ They ztayed zilent_, "but vhy didn't zhe tell uz?"_

"Maybe becauze zhe waz zcared that ve didn't love her back?"

_"That'z it! Random, hov did jou knov that?"_

"Hahaha! I don't knov!"

**"Of courze he doezn't knov..."**

_"Let'z find Luna, ve have to tell her that ve love her back"_ ve ruzh to her room and pound on the door, _"Luna! Pleaze open up!"_ The door openz for uz to zee a zad Luna, "what is it Blitz?"

_"Es tut uns leid, dass wir dir weh getan, aber wir wollen einfach nur, um Ihnen mitzuteilen" (We're sorry that we hurt you but we just want to let you know), _**"Sie sind nett und süß" (you are kind and sweet)**, "wir wollen mit Ihnen, und Sie machen uns glücklich" (we want to be with you and you make us happy), _"was wir versuchen zu sagen ist..." (what we're trying to say is...)_, "_w_**i**r l**i**e_b_**e** dich!" (We love you!) Before zhe could zay anything we roughly kizzed her and zhe kizzed uz back.

(Luna's P.O.V)

The kiss was rough but then it became passionate and our lips moved in perfect sync, when we parted I hugged him, "Blitz, I feel the exact same way"

"Vait...you knov German?" Icy asked, "yeah, I learned it in school"

"umm...I have zomething to azk jou..."

"Ask away"

"Vill jou be our femme-friend?" Random asked very shly and I kissed him on the cheek, "I would love to".


End file.
